


falling farther

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [142]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Nipple Play, Vaginal Fingering, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: He can make whatever excuses he wants to justify things, but it doesn't change what he's doing.
Relationships: Acerola/Kuchinashi | Nanu
Series: Commissions [142]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 7





	falling farther

This is all part of the way that she tricks him into doing things that he thinks he does not want to, or rather, that he does not  _want to_ want to do. But Acerola has never been concerned for what he may or may not want to do, and he has never been good at resisting her, no matter what it is that she asks for or tempts him into. Perhaps that was not as big of a deal when she was much younger, and it had more to do with spoiling her than with his feelings for her, but now, it is a different story altogether.

And she is still young, and she will always be too young for him. Nanu knows that, and never thought that it would be this hard to resist temptation. Hell, he never thought that he would have to grapple with these feelings at all, but here he is, and here she is, playful and tricky like the ghosts she loves so much, and he has no way of knowing if she is tempting him because she thinks she wants this too, or because she wants to mess with him, wants to see how low she can make him fall, just because she wants to, or if she has no idea that she is tempting him at all. For all he knows, he is projecting, trying to shift the blame somewhere else to feel less like a scumbag for lusting after her.

Except if she did not realize what she was doing, he doubts that it would have come this far, so it must be at least a little bit on her. Even so, there is something off about shifting any of the blame to her. Whether she wants it or whether she is just messing with him, he is the one who should be old enough and responsible enough to resist anything that might tempt him. He should know better, that much is true, and instead, here he is, telling himself that he is letting her trick him into it, all while he continues to make up any justification that he can, to pretend that he is not the absolute worst, and definitely not the worst that he can be.

It doesn’t count if he doesn’t actually fuck her, he tells himself. Her innocence is still in tact as long as she preserves her virginity, saving that for someone that she really loves, someone her own age who loves her and would take care of her, and protect her from the old creeps in the world, like him. As long as she saves herself in that regard, then maybe he can sleep at night, because he has not actually robbed her of anything.

Acerola does not resist him at all, thinking herself old enough and ready for this, playful and eager, so tricky that he is sure better men than him would fall before her, no matter how hard they may try to exist. When she looks at him with those eyes and that smile, and asks him to touch her, he has no idea how he is supposed to be able to resist that, has no idea how anyone could, and therefore decides that no one could, that he is completely helpless. And, surely, if he does not allow this to go too far, then he has done a _good_ thing, in comparison to what he could have done, at least.

She lifts her dress a bit, teasingly, and he tries to stop himself from staring, but of course, he can’t. And he has come too far now to feign decency, and instead helps her out of it, saying, “You want me to touch you, huh?”

“That’s right. You want to do it, don’t you?” she asks, but she already knows the answer to that question. “So, then, you should just do it, since you want to so bad.” Even her logic is childish, perhaps even more childish than her age would suggest, and again, he has to wonder how intentional it all is. Surely she must understand these implications now, whether she wants to go along with them or not.

He lets her sit in his lap while he touches her, and he knows that there is no denying what this is now. There he is, with a tiny, naked girl squirming on his lap, and there is nothing else this could be mistaken for. There is no turning back now, and certainly no turn back when he actually puts a hand between her legs, listening to the way that she whimpers as he gently begins to finger her. He makes her promise to tell him if he is hurting her, makes her promise to stop him if he is going too far- as if he is not already going too far, just by doing this to begin with.

No matter how much he may want this for himself, Nanu does try to take things slow, and he does try to be gentle with her, paying close attention to her whimpers, to make sure that they are of pleasure and not of pain. She is soon moaning, not showing any signs of pain at all, and showing no signs of stopping him. Even though it is too late, and even though he does not want to stop, there is still a part of him that wishes that she would stop him, but Acerola has no intention of ending this any sooner than she has to.

At least he is not going to go all the way with her, even if she begs him to. At least he is not going to fuck her, because he knows that _that_ would be too far, and so much worse than what he is doing now. He puts a hand over one of her small breasts, because everything about her is small, so small that he doubts she will ever look like anything other than a child, no matter how old she gets. She gasps out as a finger brushes over her nipple, squirming in delight, and he feels a fresh stab of guilt for just how good it makes him feel, to know that she feels good.

Listening to her moan as he pleasures her would be enough for him in this moment, and as it is, it is more than enough to make this all worth it, no matter how hard he may have tried to resist from the start. Really, he could only try to resist because he already knew exactly how rewarding it would feel if he actually gave in,and that is what has always made it so difficult to hold back with her, until at last, he could not hold back at all.

She writhes as he pushes her closer to her limit, able to figure out just what to do to keep her moaning and keep her wanting to more. Acerola is absolutely helpless beneath his touch, reminding him just who holds the power in the situation, even though it often feels as though she could overpower him at any moment. Like this, there is no doubt that it is him, as he drives her absolutely mad with pleasure, until she is rendered completely incoherent, whimpering and whining for him.

He does not say anything to her, knowing that nothing he can say will make him feel any less guilty about him, and that anything that he says then runs the risk of being thrown back in his face later, as she teases him about what he has done to her. Which, he already knows that that is going to happen, knew that before he even got started with it. It is always better to reduce the damage as much as possible, or at least, that is the way that he sees it.

She tenses up suddenly, taking more than she can bear, until she is relaxing in his lap, crying out for him as she is overcome by her orgasm, and his guilt and his satisfaction mingle into one, and he is not sure what he is supposed to be feeling right now, or how to describe what it is that he currently feels. It should be over now, he should be done with his personal torment, but he knows that it is not, that he has only set himself up for things to get worse, and that Acerola will continue to push him and push him, all because he has allowed this leeway.

But, beneath all of that, he still knows that anything that happens is ultimately his fault, and that it changes nothing, even if he tries to shift the blame onto her. At the very least, he is going to be able to say that he did not go so far as to fuck her. That helps matters, doesn’t it?

Already, she is sliding off of his lap, standing on shaky legs as she struggles to catch her breath enough to tell him how much she loved it, her sweet tone punctuated with breathless giggles that he knows are meant to mock him. She was sitting on his lap, so of course she already knows just how badly he still wants her, and even beyond that, he is sure that she would be able to figure out on her own that that would not actually be enough to satisfy him, even if he had every intention of trying to pretend that it was.

She is on her knees in no time at all, pulling down his zipper, grinning and gawking at him, and he is powerless to stop her. He has the ability to reach down and push her away; he has the ability to firmly tell her no, that they are not going any further with this, but in this moment, he feels entirely powerless, as he watches those sweet lips part, watches her move as if it is in slow motion, until she is leaning over his lap, and only then is he able to move his hand.

Nanu does not push her away, and instead rests his hand on the back of her head, holding her in place, encouraging her to keep doing what she has already decided to do. He just keeps falling lower and lower, and he can’t bring himself to care anymore, not when she has her lips wrapped around his cock, taking him deep enough in her tiny mouth that it surprises him, makes him wonder what kind of practice that she has, to be able to do this without hesitation. But he shouldn’t think about that right now, shouldn’t think at all, because thinking only makes it that much more difficult, and it is much better to relax, and worry about everything when it is all said and done, when the satisfaction has faded, and only guilt remains.

He is not fucking her today, and he is, by some definitions, not robbing her of her innocence, if she can even be described as innocent. That sure as shit does not change what a scumbag he is, and there is nothing that can change what he is doing, what he is letting her do, what he is _making_ her do, by holding her head in place and calling her a good girl, telling her that he loves it, telling her that she’s doing everything just right.

Acerola can tease him all she wants, and she can beg and plead with him, and she can push all of the right buttons, but he has only himself to blame for how low he has fallen. She could just be playing a game with him, for all he knows, and still, he is the only one to blame. It doesn’t matter what he does or doesn’t do to her at this point. As he comes, and as she refuses to pull back, trying to make some point out of swallowing, he already understands that there is no redeeming himself from here.

If that is the case, then why not keep falling?

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
